More Than Friends
by confused-bliss
Summary: Justin has started his freshman year at Pittsburgh University. To his chagrin, his roommate is none other than his secret high school crush - Brian Kinney. After a rocky start, a true friendship evolves. Will they remain only friends... or will they give in to what they both want the most?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters of Queer as Folk. This is done for entertainment purposes only. No infringement intended!**

**A/N**: **Here we go – another plot bunny that refuses to stay buried any longer. This story will span from Brian and Justin's college years, and beyond. This begins with Brian as a Junior, and Justin as a Freshman. Ironically, they are both from the same area in Pennsylvania, and Brian has lived in many of Justin's fantasies. Justin is presently oblivious to the fact that Brian had noticed him from afar in high school, but new to his sexuality didn't approach the younger classman then. This story is about a friendship first, one that evolves into them both wanting much more. Please bear with me as I get them together. It probably won't be a quick process, but one that I hope will be worth the wait. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy it. As always, feedback is greatly appreciated!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Justin didn't notice his father standing in the open doorway of his bedroom. His attention was rapt on the various boxes that were stacked and ready for his departure. He hoped he hadn't forgotten to pack anything. As he surveyed it all, he couldn't imagine that being the case. If anything, he was probably taking too much. Justin knew some of it was probably unnecessary, but it was all a part of who he was; he couldn't let all sit untouched in his room while he was at college during the next four years. Pittsburgh University. He could scarcely take it all in. It wasn't that far from home, and yet it was. Out of all the schools he could have selected, this one was the one that had the variety that both he and his parents could agree on. That his best friend, Daphne had selected the same school had been even more of an inducement.

Craig smiled and shook his head as he took in all the boxes. Ruefully he spoke, "I knew I should have rented a U-Haul. Hopefully Daphne isn't bringing as much."

His nose scrunching up, Justin looked over his shoulder to ask his dad, "It's not really that much, is it?"

Stepping inside, Craig sat down on the chair behind Justin's desk, shaking his head in denial. "It's a lot... but I'm sure not too much. You've gone over your checklist? You haven't forgotten anything?"

"I don't think so. Mom said my appliances would be delivered there tomorrow." Justin looked around again, sudden panic setting in that he could have missed something. "God, I hope I didn't forget anything."

"If you did, that's easily fixed, Justin. You'll have your credit card. It is enough to cover any monthly expenses. I don't want you to worry about anything... nor do I want you finding work on or off campus." Craig gave his son a stern look. "I want you completely focused on your education... and having the time of your life in the process. You only live this experience once... and with how much I'm paying for it – I expect you to do it in style!"

Justin laughed. Trust his father to rationalize it like that. "I could have chosen a smaller tech school. I hate that you're paying so much for this-"

"Nonsense. If we have to buckle down a bit at home – that's what we'll do. You need a good education if you are ever to aspire in business." Craig smiled proudly at his son. "And... with your SAT scores, you should only have the best."

"Buckle down..." Justin scoffed. "I know Taylor Industries is doing very well."

Craig laughed, yet his expression became serious almost as quickly. "That's why I need my son ready to take over when it's time."

A shadowed look fell over Justin's face. "Uhhh, Dad... you know I'm not sure about that."

"I know that you are torn between various options. That's the great thing about Pitt University; you will have so many opportunities. The first year I want you to explore. After that, you need to start thinking about what you really want to do with your life."

"I will, Dad." Justin wasn't certain what direction he wanted to take with his life, his only fear was that it wouldn't live up to his father's expectations. "I guess I'd better start getting these boxes down to the car." He shuddered as he thought of the long car ride ahead of him. "I can't believe Mom is driving me there. It's only a two-hour drive. At the speed she drives, it will be closer to four."

Craig couldn't hold back the loud roar of laughter. "Precisely why I'm saying my goodbyes here! I know it will be a long trip, but this is important to your mom. She has to see everything there... in particular – know that her baby will be in a good place." A suggestive wink followed. "Don't forget – Daphne will be riding with you. That should make the ride much more tolerable."

Justin groaned. His parents really needed to get the idea of him hooking up with Daphne out of their mind – his father especially. That wasn't going to happen – not by any stretch of the imagination. "Dad... Daph and I are just friends. That's all it will ever be."

A knowing look entered Craig's eyes. "Justin, I was your age once. I know how these things happen. I'm just saying if something does happen – for God's sake be careful! You don't need those sort of surprises just starting out."

"Oh my God, Dad! I don't believe this." Justin flushed in embarrassment as he began gathering up boxes to carry out, at this moment unable to believe what his father was suggesting. Knowing he had to respond, Justin told him, "If anything like that comes up, I'll be careful, Dad... but trust me when I say – that's the last thing I'm looking for right now."

"Well, that's good to know, Justin. You need to concentrate on your goals for the future first... marriage and children will come much later." Craig's eyes drilled into his son, as he attempted to make his point.

Justin shuddered, hoping his father wouldn't question the reason behind it. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that his father still didn't know he was gay. He wasn't going to have that talk with him now. His mom had told him she would ease him into it, but it was more than apparent her 'easing' process was very slow – perhaps even bordering on non-existent. "Yeah. Much later..." Justin mumbled as he started carrying his boxes down to the car; hearing his father moving slower behind him carrying more of his boxes, Justin realized their goodbye probably wasn't over yet.

* * *

Brian was laying on his back, his eyes staring intently at the playbook that he had already committed to memory... but when it came to football – he took nothing to chance. He scowled when he heard the light knock on his door, realizing his solitude was about to be intruded upon. Brian knew he wouldn't have much more of that left. His new roommate was rumored to be arriving later today; his privacy was about to be over. "Come in," he called out, not bothering to move from his relaxed position. If he was about to be interrupted, he hoped it was some hot new student he could fuck. Last night all he'd received was a mediocre blow job... he was definitely in the mood for so much more.

Chris walked through the door, his brow arching as he took in Brian lounging on his bed. "You're studying? I don't believe it... and yet I see it."

His eyes rolling, Brian wondered what Hobbs wanted now. "What's up, Chris?"

"I – I was, well kind of wondering about you and Lindsay." His face reddened slightly under Brian's blank stare. "What I mean is – well, she's with you a lot. And... uhmmmm what I'm trying to ask-"

What the fuck was it with jocks and cheerleaders? Fucking breeders... although, Lindsay was one that played on both teams – Chris obviously didn't know that. "What you're trying to ask is if I'm fucking her? Shit, Hobbs! You are a mother-fucking junior in college... yet, you can't even ask me that?"

"Sorry, man. Fuck!" Chris grumbled, unable to meet Brian's eyes. "I just don't want to step on your toes. I – I mean, you're like the star of the team; and I'm just barely keeping up my GPA well enough to play."

"Maybe that's because you're far too worried about pussy than about your grades." Brian gave Chris an assessing once-over. "You're not a bad looking guy, Chris. You don't need to act so damned desperate all the time. From what I've seen – chicks don't really like that."

Chris snorted. "What would you know about either desperate of a girl not liking you? Brian Kinney – celebrated captain of the football team – undoubtedly you'll be picked up in the first round after your senior year. Why would you ever have to worry about anything? They line up for a chance to go out with you."

"Don't delude yourself Chris. It has more to do with the size of my dick than what I do on the field. Hell. Most of them don't know which team has the ball half of the time." Brian didn't elaborate that he didn't give a damn what girls liked him or not. As it was, his sexual preference was resigned exclusively for men. That was something that would never change - no matter how much the circles he traveled in attempted to dictate otherwise.

Laughing, Chris agreed. "That's true... but not Lindsay."

Brian groaned at the dreamy eyed expression on Chris' face. How the fuck can a man call himself a man and act like that? No thank you, was his first and last thought. "I don't have any claims on Lindsay. We hang out because she doesn't expect things from me. I'm about my future... and you should be too." Brian looked Chris directly in the eye, hoping he made his point – once and for all. "Fucking is what it's all about, Chris. Don't do something stupid and mess up the rest of your life. It's not worth it! Now, do me a favor and let me get back to my own studying... and you can go agonize over how to ask your dream girl out."

"You know what, Brian? You're an ass!" Chris stormed from the room, neither a thank you or a goodbye coming from his lips.

"That I am." Brian couldn't agree more, nor could he resist watching the departing ass that left his room. He shook his head. It was a shame that Hobbs was such a homophobe – his classmate/teammate definitely had a fuckable ass. There really hadn't been a man he hadn't been able to lure into bed – if he really applied the effort; yet he had drawn the line with Chris Hobbs. Sometimes he had the feeling he teetered on the edge of uncertainty regarding his sexual orientation... but it was a line Brian didn't intend to cross. As it was, he had to be careful. His ambition was to be a professional quarterback in the National Football League; the time hadn't arrived where he felt safe enough to be out. He hoped that one day it felt more comfortable. Brian Kinney wasn't the kind of man to live in denial of any kind – the pretense he often felt forced to endure - just to fit into the standard stereotype made him want to gag. Brian wasn't certain he could keep that up much longer.

* * *

Justin was at the top of the stairs, his eyes searching the room numbers, hoping his would soon be in sight. To his disappointment, he found his steps carrying him all the way down the hall. He dropped the boxes that were in his hand, his head turning in search of his mom – not surprised in the least that she continued to lag behind. She was paranoid about his move on campus – there hadn't been one detail she hadn't checked, double-checked, and even done so again in triplicate. It amused him most of the time... but not here and now. He didn't want his mother's coddling following him into the beginning of his college life.

Rolling his eyes in disbelief that she still lingered downstairs, Justin knocked once, before pushing the door open without a word spoken. He shrugged indifferently. Why should he knock on his own room? As soon as he stepped inside, Justin soon determined why he should not only knock... but wait for an invitation to enter. His eyes were immediately caught and held immobile by the thrusting hips of a man pounding into another man in a bed that he hoped wasn't to be his own. He gasped in shock, and despite the impropriety of the entire situation – the hard-on that immediately presented itself to him.

A curse shot freely from the man's lips as he obviously shot his load into the man beneath him. Justin watched in bewilderment as he brusquely told the man to get out. So this was his new roommate. Tactful wasn't his middle name – that was for certain. Justin peered out into the hallway, breathing a deep sigh of relief that his mother was still nowhere in sight. That was enough to quell the hardness in his dick. What if she'd walking in with him? Fuck, he thought to himself. She would have freaked – twenty times over. "Nice, real nice." Justin hadn't realized he'd spoken aloud when the man stood naked from the bed, discarding the condom quickly into the trash.

"Excuse me..." the man that had been given his walking papers mumbled as he slid through the door.

Justin shook his head in disbelief at the entire scene. "Can you get some clothes on? My mom is on her way up."

"Your mom?" Brian laughed. Son-of-a-bitch. Not a fucking momma's boy. Just what he needed. Lazily he slid into his jeans, not bothering to snap them; he never saw the point. He generally shed them as quick as he put them on... and the truth of the matter – he looked damned good like this. Turning around, his hazel eyes pierced the blond that stood in the doorway. A mocking smile settled on his lips. "Don't be shy, roomie. Come on in."

His eyes widened in shock at the face that greeted him. It wasn't a surprise regarding the incredible beauty of the man; although, that went without saying – it was the shock of instant recognition. Justin couldn't believe his luck. Right now, he considered it to be of the worse kind. As he heard his mom's footsteps hurriedly tapping along the hallway, Justin prayed his mom left soon. This was already awkward and tense enough. He wasn't sure how much of that he could take.

Not only was he rooming with this beautiful, God-like creature; he was also now living with his teenage idol. Justin had no idea how to adjust to that realization. He was to be the roommate of the man he had dreamt about since high school – the man he had referred to in his dreams, awake and asleep, as the Face of God. His jaw dropped as his new reality completely assailed him. He would be sharing space with Brian Kinney... and he was undoubtedly queer just as he'd always suspected. How would he refrain from revealing his secret crush? Despite what had been revealed before his eyes today, he knew Brian didn't display his sexuality to the world. He didn't either.

Brian moved closer, his lips twitching as he viewed the blond's unease. There was something familiar about him... but he wasn't sure what – yet. He was hot, there was no question of that... but it was more. He could swear there had been recognition of some kind in the kid's eyes. What did it mean? What worried him most, whether he gave the impression of being concerned or not was if his new roommate would keep his secret? And if not – what the fuck was he going to do now?

TBC

**A/N: Alas, our two roommates meet, apparently with more in common than they realize. This breaks some new ground for me here, so please bear with me as we progress this one. Also, I actually am writing Craig as a good/supportive father. That's different for me too. We'll see how that goes. This story was the one that I had announced awhile back as being next. I ended up starting 'The Offer' first. I was going to hold off, but since the chapter was finished I decided to get it going. I do hope you enjoy it. Comments are greatly appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Brian walked around the hot little blond, his eyes moving up and down as he scrutinized every detail. From his vantage point there was much to admire. Now this was a fine package, everything proportioned in exactly the right places, Brian couldn't help thinking to himself. As a connoisseur of the male body – preferably the young ones – there was much to appeal to his always discerning eye. His new roommate was without a doubt the hottest piece of blond boy ass he'd ever come across. He had already encountered a good many in his young life. Sadly, he had to sneak off campus to find the prime candidates; his career aspirations, in addition to maintaining his tenure at Pitt University, required that he maintained a sense of decorum. The incident his new roommate had just walked in on hadn't fallen in line with that philosophy. On all counts – he had fucked up. He had taken a chance that his new roommate wouldn't be here until much later. That had been a risk he'd been a fool to take. After the new kid's mommy was dispensed of... they would need to have a little chat. Brian only hoped it ended in his favor.

"Were you looking for anything in particular... or do you plan on assessing me the entire day?" Justin snapped, his equilibrium still unbalanced from the sight (as pleasant as it had obviously been) from his mind, and thoughts every time he looked at the beautiful Brian Kinney.

"Cocky for Freshman meat... aren't we?" Brian stilled his circling to stand eye-to-eye with the hot blond that already knew far too much about him. He leaned in close to whisper into his ear. "We have some things to get straight... once Mommy leaves."

Justin sneered, uncertain of why he was pushing Brian's buttons. In part, he thought he could be doing so out of self-preservation. The last thing he needed for Brian Kinney to know was of his high school crush on him. Without a doubt, that was a humiliation he most definitely didn't want to face. "Straight? Is that some kind of joke?"

Brian's eyes became ice in an instant. His voice dropped to a barely audible pitch, even though they were practically standing toe-to-toe. "Shut the fuck up, Blondie. You don't know shit about me to judge my life!"

"I'm not trying to judge your life." Justin had to bite his tongue to keep from calling him by name. So far, Brian hadn't recognized him. That wasn't really surprising to him. They hadn't moved in the same circle of friends... and they certainly hadn't been in the same classes. He had accidently brushed against Brian in the halls a few times, even bumped into him on occasion. When that had happened, Justin couldn't get away fast enough. Once he had thought he'd glimpsed appreciation in Brian's eyes, but he'd been rendered speechless. When he'd looked back up again, his idol had walked away; his head shaking as he moved down the hallway. At the time, Justin had feared that Brian pitied him... or even worse, would make fun of him to his jock friends. Thankfully he hadn't. Yet, the fear had always been in place.

"As I said – we have things to talk about." A knock abruptly sounded at the door; Brian stepped back as he raised a mocking brow to his new roommate. "That must be Mommy. Better not keep her waiting."

"God... you are such an ass." Justin grumbled as he moved toward the door. "I can't believe my fucking luck to be rooming with you."

Brian couldn't help from admiring Justin's ass as he moved to the door. His eyes honed in on the most delicious looking bubble butt he'd ever saw. Brian knew he'd be lying to himself if he didn't admit to wanting to fuck that ass. Tilting his head to the side as he continued to admire it, Brian tried to envision scenarios of how he could bring that want to fruition. They were definitely off to a very bad start... but who knew what could happen after they had their little talk? Brian knew one thing for certain; he would be far from adverse to sampling this kid from head to toe. He was exquisite. The only problem that worried him was in them being roommates. That could get awkward. As he watched him opening the door, Brian wasn't certain the downfalls would be enough to make him resist temptation. 

* * *

"Well... that was nice of your roommate to give us some time alone." Jennifer sat down on the edge of Justin's twin-size bed, her eyes looking around the room, unable to keep the displeasure of the close confines from the tightness in her expression.

"Hmmm..." Justin murmured. _That's Brian Kinney. Mr. Nice Guy._ Justin didn't spout his words of sarcasm. He didn't want to delay his mother's departure, or alarm her even further. "I guess so." Justin busied himself with putting his clothes away, hoping to get this visit done in the quickest amount of time possible. Perhaps the sight of him comfortably settling in would be exactly how to best achieve that.

Jennifer frowned at her son. "You didn't like him?"

"Mom, I had like five minutes with him before you got up here. There hasn't been time to form a lasting impression..." He turned to look at his mom, hoping to convey there wasn't any problem with his new living arrangements... despite the fact that might not be very far from the truth. But, he was here now. He would make the best of it. "I'm just tired, and anxious to get started. That's all, Mom."

"Well... if you're sure." Jennifer still felt dubious. She didn't like leaving Justin here if he wasn't at ease with his situation. It was only a couple of hours from home... but it was still away from home, and it was for the first time. Letting go wasn't easy to do, no matter if she knew it was the right time to do so.

Justin sighed, before closing his now filled dresser drawer and sitting next to her on the bed. He reached out for her hand, squeezing it lightly in his hand. "I'm very sure."

He wasn't sure why he wasn't telling his mom that his new roommate wasn't exactly a stranger; he only knew that he didn't want to open up that topic for any in-depth discussion. As far as he knew, he had kept his crush on the celebrated quarterback of his high school football team a secret. Justin had done a few sketches of him during Brian's Senior year... but he'd also doodled the entire team as well. He could remember his embarrassment when his art teacher had noticed the collage he'd made of the team; she had wanted to suggest it for placement in the Yearbook. Justin had declined the offer. After that, he had kept his sketches of Brian and the team off of school property. In fact, he knew he still had those drawings with him; despite the fact that his mom knew he was queer... he didn't want to answer any awkward questions about Brian Kinney. Right now, co-existing with the exasperating man, and figuring out what he wanted to do with his life would be his primary objective. Unrequited crushes were now a thing of the past.

Jennifer glanced around the room, her eyes once more touching on everything. She didn't expect to get many glimpses in here. As much as she knew she could visit, she also knew her son well. He wouldn't want her to hover... and she knew that wasn't what was best for Justin. "Well, I guess I should start the drive back home."

Nodding, Justin stood to his feet; he reached his hand down to assist her up. Entwining his arms around her waist, Justin gave her a tight yet brief hug. He didn't want to do anything to cause her to linger. It wasn't simply that he wanted her to leave... he also knew how she struggled with letting go. She really needed to do that now. Pulling back, Justin could see the beginning tears forming in her eyes. "I'm going to be fine, Mom. And... I have my cell phone, credit card, and everything else I could possibly need. You and Dad made sure of that. So, I want you to relax..."

"Relax..." Jennifer rolled her eyes. "Easier said than done." She gave him a stern look, before needlessly reminding, "I expect phone calls... and visits on holidays. I will pick you up anytime you want to come home."

"I know you will, Mom." Justin linked his arm through hers, gently urging her to the door. "Come on... I'll walk you down."

Jennifer sighed as they passed through the door, barely able to fight back the tears. She knew once she was alone in her car they would become unavoidable... but for now, she wanted to be strong for Justin. "I'm going to miss you, Justin... but I know this is the start of a wonderful experience for you. I can't wait to hear all about it."

Justin gave his mom a beaming smile, unbeknownst to him, a smile that was noticed by a man at the end of the hallway... one that found it both intriguing and hauntingly familiar. "You will hear it all, Mom. I promise." As Justin walked his mom down the hallway, and further down the stairs, his eyes briefly connected with Brian's standing in the doorway of another student's room. A brief inspection told him it was another jock. That was fine with him if Brian hung out with the rest of his teammates. In his opinion, the more distance between them the better. Unable to resist, Justin cast one last look over his shoulder, to his dismay he found Brian staring at him with a narrow-eyed gaze... giving the impression he was trying to figure something out.

He groaned to himself. It was probably inevitable that Brian put the pieces together... at least in regards to them coming from the same town and school. All that mattered was that the arrogant football star didn't realize the secret crush he'd had on him through high school; a crush that he intended to stay forever buried in the halls of their shared school. As he felt Brian's eyes drilling into his back... and God only knew where else, Justin forced away the hammering of his heart. His crush was a thing of the past. Those silly dreams had no place in his future. He would be damned if Brian Kinney continued to affect him.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Brian pretended to be reading his playbook when Justin stepped back into the room. Concentrating on football was presently the last thing on his mind. For the past fifteen minutes as he'd waited for the blond, Brian's mind had been fully on him. He told himself it was merely because they needed to pound out some ground rules; Brian refused to admit to himself exactly how appealing he found the new Freshman, and how much he would love getting to know him much better. He quirked a mocking brow, before taunting, "Finally say goodbye to Mommy?"

Justin scowled at the beautiful brunet lounging on the bed. Why did he have to look so damned hot while he was being so utterly annoying? "Do you have to be sarcastic about everything... and everyone?"

"It's not sarcasm." Brian placed the book aside, but maintained his semi-prone position; his eyes ran hotly over the front side of his gorgeous new roommate, knowing he had to be failing miserably at masking his appreciation. "I am realistic, Roomie. Now... why don't you come over here and we'll have a friendly little chat."

Stopping once he was in the middle of the room, Justin stared at Brian with a clearly dubious look on his face. "I think we can talk just fine from this distance."

Brian laughed. _What the fuck_, he thought. Did this kid think he was that fucking desperate that he would jump him the minute he sat down on his bed. Fuck! He did have some self-control... even if he did think his new roommate was the hottest thing to walk on campus for a long time. "Listen, we're going to be living together. We really need to co-exist." Brian propped himself up so that his back was resting straight up against the back of his bed. He looked at the blond expectantly. "I promise I won't bite." Pulling his lips under, Brian thought to himself - that is, not unless you ask me to. Brian didn't have a doubt in his mind that he'd like to hear the beautiful blond asking him that. He wanted that a lot.

Justin moved closer, standing next to Brian, but not taking that final step to sit down. He forced himself to effect a pose of impartiality. "Have you forgotten that I just saw you in uhhhh - action?"

"I don't forget anything." Brian's eyes were cold as he surveyed him from his position on the bed. This blond aggravated him in a number of ways. For certain, he didn't like how much the kid had already learned about him; and just as irritating was the fact that he couldn't quite figure him out. He had always felt the need to control his surroundings; his future aspirations as well as his chosen lifestyle neccessitated that. There was no way this hot little blond would come here and upset everything.

"Listen. I get that you like guys. Fuck. It's not a big deal." Justin nearly flinched at the ice that appeared in Brian's eyes, but he didn't back down either. "If that is what your big discussion is all about - I don't fucking care."

Slightly relieved, yet not wanting to display that yet, Brian went on, "It is a big deal. I am a fucking quarterback for the Pittsburgh Panthers; I have aspirations to be a professional football player. Openly queer athletes still aren't welcomed into the locker rooms; although, there are more of us than anyone would suspect."

For the first time, Justin really could see where Brian was coming from; it had to be daunting to be an aspiring professional athlete, only to fear his sexuality could cost him the future of his dreams. Brian Kinney might be an ass, but suddenly he began to wonder if there were many layers to the beautiful brunet. Feeling a bit more at ease, Justin sat down on the edge, as far away from Brian as possible, before he told him, "Things change fast. Some states are passing gay marriage laws now. Who knows what might change when you get drafted."

Brian snorted derisively. "_If_ I get drafted. I haven't been the model of discretion. Despite knowing I need to keep certain things under wraps, there are times that I lose control."

"_You_ lose control?" He couldn't resist his own sarcastic retort. Justin simply shook his head, unable to believe that Brian could doubt himself. "I'm not an expert, but all these trophies and plaques you have on your side of the room indicates a good amount of skill. I'm sure you'll be drafted."

"Maybe," he conceded. Brian's eyes became warmer as they moved over his new roommate. "Unless the wrong person walks in on me fucking the shit out of a Freshman."

"I hope you're not talking about me... because that's the last thing I'm looking for right now." Justin blushed when he saw the smug look on Brian's face. He had acknowledged his own sexuality without coming right out with it. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Brian would instantly pick up on it.

Brian moved over closer to him, his leg nearly brushing the blond's backside. As his eyes fell to what he could see encased in the tight jeans, it was an ass to be admired. "What's your name?" Brian asked, his voice dropping to a mere whisper.

"J-Justin. Justin Taylor." Justin felt his eyes pulling to Brian's, the heat he viewed in them taking his breath away. He hadn't wanted to give him his name; althouth, he realized that was an unrealistic hope. They were roommates now. Of course, he would want to know that much about his roommate. The fact that Brian hadn't seemed to recognize him yet, filled him with mixed feelings. A part of him was glad he wouldn't have to face that part of his life, in particular, his intense crush on Brian; yet another side of him felt saddened that Brian hadn't found him memorable - even if only from afar.

"I'm Brian Kinney." Tugging on Justin's sleeve until they were laying side-by-side in the bed, Brian laughed at Justin's gasp of surprise. His eyes drilled into the blond's slightly parted lips. He wanted to take them. Fuck, they looked so delicious. "You know..." Brian murmured huskily. "I think we can depart from the standard handshake." Brian's voice roughened. "After all, this wasn't a typical meeting..."

Justin swallowed, unable to think as he felt possessed under Brian's smoldering gaze. "W-what did you have in mind?"

A lusty chuckle followed. "Many things come to mind, Justin Taylor; however, for now, a kiss would be a nice way to start over."

Start over. Fuck, how could they do that? He hadn't even been honest with Brian yet. They weren't strangers; at least not from his own point of view. He knew Brian very well. As he watched Brian's lips coming closer, apparently intent on taking his without him giving him verbal assent, Justin realized he needed to stop this right now. In what was probably the hardest thing he'd ever done, Justin rolled away from Brian, and onto his feet in one awkward motion. Hell, he thought to himself. After years of dreaming of being the recipient of a Brian Kinney kiss, he was rejecting what he'd always viewed as impossible. How fucking ironic was that!?

"Problems, Taylor?" Brian taunted him, as he watched Justin vaulting quickly to the other side of the room. Justin had wanted to kiss him. There wasn't a doubt of that in his mind. He'd play his game - for now. The end result would be the same. He, and his hot little Freshman roommate would be getting very closely acquainted.

"No, Brian." Justin sat down on his own bed, his eyes staring glumly ahead; he was cautious not to look at Brian. The last thing he wanted right now was to see the knowing look in those hazel eyes, not to mention the desire. Resisting his kiss once had been difficult enough; Justin wasn't certain how a repeat occurrence would go. "We're roommates. I think it's best we keep it at that."

Brian stood to his feet; he walked bare-footed, and shirtless to his closet to grab a T-shirt that clung to his skin. He smirked when he turned to see Justin's eyes following his every motion. Not a doubt lingered in his mind that he had this boy... and that he would have him. It was just a matter of time, and patience. Close proximity would be in his favor, and when the time was right he would capitalize on it. "I know you don't delude yourself to that degree, Roomie."

"I realize you think you're God's gift and all, and well, maybe you are... but I think I can manage to stay on my side of the room. My education is what matters now. I c-can't be distracted by anything else..." Justin had to look away from the mockery in his roommate's eyes. Justin knew he could have held Brian's gaze if he had really believed the words he had spoken, but he didn't, not really. He had always been attracted to this man, and now, it seemed more than ever. This would be a daily, not to mention nightly struggle. Somehow he would survive it.

Moving over to Justin's side of the room, Brian surveyed him silently for a moment; he admired the boy's resistance, but he knew it wouldn't last. He hadn't even exerted the full level of his charm yet. When he did that, Justin would be on his knees begging for the fucking of his lifetime. Brian couldn't wait to give that to him. Something still nagged at him, though, when he looked at Justin closely. There was something vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place it. Brian knew he would in time.

Justin cast a beaming smile at the man that was hovering too close; he knew he had to get control of their exchange here quickly. A show of confidence was the only way to maintain control with this man. "Can't we just be friends, Brian?"

Brian's thoughts were immediately confused by that statement. Friends? Did the blond beauty just say friends? He tilted his head to the side as he attempted to process that request. Brian answered how he would anyone who asked that, not thinking that maybe Justin was different on many levels. "One thing to keep in mind, Taylor. I never fuck my friends. If we ever became friends, and I'm not saying that we would... that would be where we stay. I don't do emotional attachments. And, once I fuck you, it's done. I don't do repeats."

"Well, that was blunt." Justin eyed him sharply, unbeknownst to himself, almost achingly for a moment. He didn't have a choice. As much as he'd like to think his former crush was over and gone, it was anything but that. The boy in him still yearned for this man... but he could never truly have him. Justin more fully realized that now. If they became friends, he'd have a better chance keeping him in his life. Whether he liked what that meant or not, he knew he wanted the arrogant Junior in his life. "Sorry, Brian. That's not how I'm built. I can't fuck you today, then tomorrow have you look through me like nothing happened. I think friends is all we can ever be."

"If that's what you want." Brian shrugged in apparent disinterest. He returned to his side of the room and slipped into his socks and shoes. Hanging around in here the rest of the afternoon and evening wasn't high on his list of things to do. He pocketed his wallet, keys, and most importantly lube and condoms. Brian made certain Justin saw him doing that. "Later..." he told him, slamming out the door and down the hallway without giving Justin a chance to respond again.

Justin felt his chest constricting as he realized what Brian was about to do. He ran a hand through his hair, grimacing as he realized how his encounter with Brian had him slightly shaking. As much as he knew watching Brian hooking up with random men would pain him to watch, he knew being one of those men cast uncaringly to the side would break his heart. Brian Kinney would not break his heart. If friendship was all they could have, he would take it. Justin's only fear was how much Brian still obviously affected him on an emotional level. He began to wonder if his path to heartbreak had already begun... and if escaping that reality was even a possibility.

TBC

**_Again, I remind, I am writing on tablet most of the time, so my chapters will be a bit shorter; as I'm growing more comfortable with the system, I hope my updates can become more regulated. Please forgive any mistakes. I am working on perfecting this system. It is undoubtedly an adjustment. Thanks for reading. Comments are appreciated! :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"You mind repeating that?" Daphne demanded into the phone. "Obviously our close proximity has affected my hearing."

Justin did an eye roll that he knew his friend couldn't see. "I said - my roommate is Brian Kinney."

Her jaw dropping open, she smiled at the student that held the door open for her... Justin's words causing her to pick up the pace. "I don't get it. You got the letter that gave you information about your roommate. It wasn't Brian Kinney."

"I think I know that, Daph; after all, the letter did come to me." Justin glared into the direction of Brian's side of the room - his bed that hadn't been slept in gnawing at him fiercely. He knew he had to stop letting that get to him. From what he had already learned about his new roommate - that was going to be a regular occurrence. "I thought you were on the way?"

"Patience much?" she grumbled. "I'm on the way up the stairs now. You can tell me all about your hot roomie."

"Right. I'll pass on that." Justin walked to the door; opening it, he looked down the hallway to see her moving up the stairs. He laughed as she rolled her eyes at the whistles that came her way. That was her fault for wanting to meet him in his room. What else would these guys do when a girl entered the male dorms? Justin realized that could add to his popularity with the male members of the campus... but with Brian, he doubted that would be deemed as anything impressive. He gritted his teeth when he realized that once more he had placed Brian at the forefront of his thoughts. All night long he had told himself - _Let it go, Justin. Let it go._ It was time to make that a reality... no matter how he had to go about it.

He flipped his phone closed when she reached his floor, his hand waving her down to his room. "Damn, you're slow. My mom walked up those stairs faster than you."

"Whatever," she mumbled. "I didn't see a reason to rush."

"Get in here, brat." Justin grinned at her ever present pigtails, shaking his head in disbelief. "You need to upgrade your look, Daph. We're not little kids anymore."

"What the hell crawled up your ass this morning? Damn, you're a grumpy little shit." She stepped into the room, walking into the center and looking around, arms crossing against her chest as she took everything in. "Well, this isn't fair. Your room is a lot bigger than mine."

"Now who's grumpy?" Justin taunted her. Shrugging he answered, "I thought they were all the same size, but maybe Freshman dorms are smaller."

Daphne grunted. "Nice. Rub it in that you obviously got an upgrade."

"If you want to call it that..." Justin flopped down on his bed, completely at ease when Daphne did the same next to him.

She looked at him curiously. "What's he like?" Her face lit up enthusiastically. "Is he all jock-like, you know, like how he was at school? Or is he moody and serious? No! Don't tell me! I bet he goes out with a different girl every night." She scrunched up her nose. "Cheerleader types, I bet."

Wow, Justin thought to himself. His best friend also appeared to have a crush on Brian Kinney. He looked over to Brian's side of the room; it was so easy to visualize that moment he'd been on his bed. Nothing had happened, but it could have. Then, he thought back to the incident he had walked in on when he'd first arrived. Justin almost laughed aloud as he thought of how wrong Daphne had it regarding Brian's sexuality. He felt a bit guilty that he couldn't tell her the truth... but he'd promised Brian it was their secret, and he would hold to it. Bottom line, it wasn't his secret to tell. If and when the truth came out - it wouldn't be from him. "I haven't talked to him that much really."

"Really?" she responded in disappointment. "You arrived yesterday afternoon."

"Yeah. We met and talked yesterday. Then, he went out last night. I haven't seen him since."

"Hmmm. Well, he's probably spending as much time with his friends, or girlfriend until he has to buckle down with school on Monday, not to mention football practice." Daphne was certain that had to be the answer. Nothing else made sense with a young, and healthy stud like Brian Kinney.

Justin knew exactly what Brian had 'buckled' down with for the night. In fact, he wouldn't be surprised if it had been multiple partners - all of the male sex. "I couldn't tell you," Justin grumbled. Sitting up on the bed, he looked back at her inquiringly. "What are you doing today? You want to go out and do something?" Justin knew he not only wanted to divert the subject away from Brian Kinney, but he wanted to get out of here too. With or without her, he planned on doing that.

"Uhhhh, I can't. I need to look for a part-time job." She elbowed Justin in the ribs. "Not all of us has a free ride for everything. I'm trying to help my mom out."

"You got a good scholarship, though-"

"Duh. I wouldn't be here if not. Scholarship won't pay for it all... and I'll be here more years than you will." Daphne shuddered, thinking of how long it would take to complete her specialized education. "I know it will be worth it, but it costs so much."

Nodding, Justin clearly understood that. "Yeah. I tried to tell Dad that I would go to a smaller school, but he insisted I come to Pitt."

"He loves you a lot, Justin. You're really lucky to have him."

"I know." Justin sighed. "I just hope I don't disappoint him. I know he wants me to go into business... but I don't think that's what I want."

"Justin, we've talked about this before. I know that's what he wants, but bottom line is this - he loves you. He only wants what's best for you." Daphne nearly shrieked when the door closed loudly behind them. She hadn't even heard it open.

A mocking smile was on Brian's face. "Awwww, how sweet. Spoken like a fucking Hallmark card."

Glaring at his dickhead of a roommate, no matter how beautiful he was in the process, Justin blandly spoke, "Introductions aren't really in order... but, I'll be polite. Daphne, this abrupt asshole is my roommate Brian Kinney."

"Of course. I'd recognize him anywhere." Daphne smiled at him brightly, her eyes quickly taking in his disheveled appearance. "Rough night?"

Brian shrugged, running a hand through his ruffled hair. "It filled the void." Looking at their comfortable positions seated on the side of the bed, Brian arched a brow, before asking, "I didn't interrupt anything... did I?"

Justin rolled his eyes. Brian was just being facetious now. He knew nothing would be going on between him and a girl. "We were just catching up."

"Oh? You know each other?" Brian crossed his arms across his chest as he looked back and forth between them. He had no idea why he felt the need to rattle Justin so much, he just knew that he did. Perhaps it was the fact that every man he had fucked last night hadn't been the one that had made his need so great in the first place. "Don't tell me... high school sweethearts?"

Daphne began to giggle. "You're funny, Brian. Not even close." She wasn't about to be the one to tell Brian that his new roommate was gay; she figured when Justin was ready, he would tell him that himself.

Brian frowned as he looked at the two of them, his eyes narrowing on the girl. "I've seen you somewhere... but where?" As he looked at the two of them together, he felt it even more strongly - he had seen the two of them somewhere, but he had no idea of when or where. It was driving him out of his mind how he knew Justin. He had to figure it out. "Where are you from?"

Justin's eyes widened as he quickly determined that Daphne would soon solve Brian's mystery. He had no idea why he was trying to keep it secret, there was no way he could indefinitely... but he just didn't want Brian to know just yet. If he did, he might somehow realize the truth about Justin's former crush on him. He didn't want that... not now. Standing to his feet, he all but pulled Daphne to the door. "Uhhhh, remember your errands and stuff, Daph. Better get them done. We can catch up later."

So surprised by Justin's sudden movement, she just looked at him in bewilderment. "Ohhh, right. Well, I guess so." She smiled at Brian, as Justin pushed her out the door. "Nice to meet you, Brian."

"You too, Daphne." He cast a pointed look at his roommate. "I'm sure we'll be seeing you around."

As she made the way down the stairs, Justin shouted out, "I'll call you later." Not waiting for her response, he stepped back inside the room, closing the door, all but ignoring his curious roommate.

"Okay, Blondie. What the fuck was that all about?" Brian demanded; there wasn't a doubt in his mind the boy was hiding something. He didn't like mysteries. This one would get resolved now.

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about." Justin moved about his room, leisurely unpacking more of his boxes that he hadn't touched when he'd arrived yesterday... doing all he could to keep his mind, and attention off of the man that was getting too close to the truth.

"Right. I just asked your little friend where she's from, and you hustled her out of here like the place was on fire. What gives? And... don't tell me nothing. I know a cover-up when I see one."

Justin turned to face him. "Cover-up? That's a bit dramatic. I just knew she had things to do. She wasn't getting them done here."

"Uh huh." Shaking his head, Brian moved toward the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower. This little chat is obviously going nowhere."

Glaring at the back of his agitating roommate, Justin snapped, "That's because it was a pointless one!" Justin's temper grew even hotter when Brian ignored his outburst. Damn, the man was so aggravating. Stomping over to his bedside table, Justin reached for his wallet and keys. He didn't plan on being Brian's little whipping boy when he came back out. Opening the door, he nearly barreled into a man that had his hand poised to knock. Gasping, he murmured, "Uhhhh... sorry."

The blond on the other side of the door smiled at him. It was warm, inviting, and extremely appreciative. "No problem at all. You must be Brian's new roommate."

"Yeah. Lucky me," Justin grumbled.

"Off to a bad start already?" Uncertain of how much the new, and undeniably hot new Freshman knew about Brian, he chose his words carefully. "It takes awhile for him to, uhhhh, get to know new people. Just give it time."

"Right, well, looks like I have plenty of that..." Justin already thought the next two years would be endless. There was nothing he'd like more than to be wrong about that. "I guess you're a friend of Brian's; well, he's in the shower now. He should be out in a few minutes."

Eyes moving up and down the blond, he answered, "Actually, Brian is my half-brother. Same father, different mother, you know? I was going to see if he wanted to get some lunch... but well, if you're not busy, I'd much rather take you."

Justin flushed as he met the interest in the blue eyes that held his own. This guy was hot. As different as they were, he could see how Brian could be his brother. They must not have lived together, though. He would have known about that in high school. "I guess I need to eat, right?" Justin laughed nervously. "Okay, let's do it."

"What's your name, handsome?" he asked, unable to believe how the day had suddenly gotten so much brighter.

"Justin. Justin Taylor." He stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind him. "And, you?"

His eyes moved up and down the beautiful blond. "I'm Brandon. And, I am so pleased to meet you. In fact, I think I'll just have to visit my brother much more often now." Brandon followed Justin down the stairs._ Oh yeah_, he thought to himself. His dorm was only a few buildings away. There wasn't a doubt in his mind, he would be stopping by much more in the future. A whole lot more.

TBC

**A/N: Before you berate me for the surprising twist, keep in mind this - at least it isn't Ethan! Haha. Thanks for reading. Comments are greatly appreciated! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Brandon idly popped a couple of fries into his mouth as he looked at the beautiful blond seated across from him; his eyes wandered away from him briefly to take in their surroundings. "I would have taken us somewhere nicer than McDonald's." He winked teasingly at his lunch companion. "After all, it is our first date."

Justin about choked on his own fries, his eyes widening at the implication of Brandon's words. Oh my God, he thought to himself, was Brandon - the man he'd just met, not to mention, Brian's half-brother, actually viewing this as an actual date. "Uhhhhh, d-date?"

A soft laugh fell freely from Brandon's throat. They had barely talked yet, but still, he found himself completely charmed. He wanted to know much more about Brian's Freshman roommate. To his surprise he wanted to know it all. "Relax, Justin. I was only teasing." His smirk fell away almost instantly to display a more serious expression. "Of course, I'd be more than willing to take you on a real date - if that is something you want too."

"Hmmm." Justin dipped his chicken nuggets into the sweet-n-sour sauce, before taking a large bite, his eyes on Brandon's intent expression the entire time. "I'll bear that in mind. We'll have to see how our lunch goes first-"

"Ahhhh." Brandon whispered theatrically, as if playing up to his watchful and amused audience. "The pressure is on now, Brandon. Better watch out. The boy is putting you through the ropes." He pursed his lips, as he continued to say, "Sink or swim baby."

Justin burst out laughing. One thing was clear - Brandon was very different from his half-brother. They each might be hot in their own right... but that seemed to be where the similarity ended. "You know what, Brandon? I like you."

"I'm very glad to hear that." Brandon placed a hand over his heart, effecting a pose of a broken-hearted man, should the case be different. Brandon leaned across the table, before he whispered in conspiratorial fashion - "How about I go visit the Dean of Students, and request you be switched with my roommate?"

"As tempting as that may be... and trust me when I say it is; I am settled in now, so, I think I should stay." Justin knew such a transfer wouldn't be easy or commonplace, nor was he certain he wanted to do that.

Brandon effected a fake pout. "You don't want to live with me... I'm crushed, Justin. Completely, and beyond consoling."

Justin finished off his lunch, and took a long drink, before he responded, "I really doubt that. In fact, if you're anything like Brian, I'm sure you'll be fixing that tonight."

"I love my brother, and I understand him... but no, Justin, we aren't that much alike."

Easily detecting the affection in Brandon's voice, Justin was quick to surmise, "The two of you are close, then."

Brandon shrugged. "I like to think so... but one never knows with Brian."

"Now that I can believe." Justin finished the last of his drink, before placing his empty cup on the tray, an understanding look in his eyes. "I'm sure he's a great brother, but to the rest of the world, well, let's say he's a bit... uhmmmm, difficult."

Laughter erupted from Brandon, a smile quickly brightening his face. "I'd say you've gotten to know baby brother quickly."

"Baby brother? He's a Junior... so, I'm assuming you're a Senior?" Justin asked, finding this new dynamic of Brian having a brother extremely interesting.

"That's right." Brandon's eyes became flirtatious, his hand reaching across the table to cover Justin's suggestively. He winked lewdly, before he told him, "A good reason for us to take advantage of our limited time together..."

Justin rolled his eyes; he stood to his feet, and pushed back his chair to throw out his trash and replace the tray. He smiled at Brandon who was at his side doing the same. "In some respects you are just like your brother."

Brandon mentally groaned. That meant one thing alone. Justin knew Brian was gay. That was surprising in itself. Brian was very careful who knew about his sexual orientation. He had so much to lose; Brian hadn't found that someone that would make him risk his dreams. Knowing the talent Brian possessed on the football field, he wasn't sure he blamed him. As they walked the short distance to his car, Brandon couldn't help but wonder how Justin found out about Brian. Had he just known... or had something happened between them already? "So... I guess you got to know Brian very well... and, so quickly-"

"Uhhh yeah, a bit too well." Justin flushed when he remembered his instant view of Brian in action.

"How disappointing," Brandon murmured as he placed the car in drive. "There goes my chances..."

Justin grunted. "You're kidding, right?"

"Are you telling me that Brian didn't try anything?" Brandon glanced at Justin dubiously, as he turned the corner that would lead them directly back onto campus.

"Well no, I'm not telling you that... but, it's not going to happen. Brian knows that too." When Brandon cast a skeptical look his way Justin further explained, "I can't play his games, Brandon. Maybe it works for him, but I can't be with him one night; then, the next be treated like I'm either invisible or unimportant. I'm just not built that way."

A few minutes later, Brandon parked his car, he half-turned in his seat to look at Justin. He could see the beautiful blond meant exactly what he said. "I can't believe it..." Brandon whispered in what was clear shock. "My brother has actually been rejected-"

Justin laughed. "You say it like it's never happened."

"You laugh... but as far as I know - it hasn't." Brandon shook his head as he stepped from the car, unable to believe what Justin was telling him, and yet, there was nothing hesitant in Justin's voice. He had turned Brian down. The only thing he had to determine was how Brian took that. "So, uhhh, did he get mad?"

"Who knows with him?" Justin responded as they walked towards his dorm. "I told him I thought it best we stick to being friends. I'd like to be his friend... most especially since we're roommates."

Brandon's head arched back as laughter erupted. "Brian was trying to score, and you asked him to be friends. That had to have been something!"

Justin remembered it well. "It was awkward at first... but I think he handled it."

"Don't tell me. I bet I can guess." Brandon led him up the stairs; he made certain they weren't in hearing distance of any of the other guys moving about. "He probably went out to find a trick... making certain to tell you what he'd be doing."

"More or less..." Justin didn't look at Brandon. He didn't want him to know how that had hurt him... how much he knew Brian's meaningless encounters would continue to hurt him. The more he thought about it, the more he felt he had to let go of any romantic thoughts of Brian Kinney. They wanted completely opposite things out of a relationship; that was, if you could call what Brian did being in a relationship. He smiled stiffly at Brandon when they reached the landing to his room. "That's just not for me."

Brandon nodded. He could see much in those beautiful blue eyes. Justin did want Brian, but he wasn't going to act on it. He respected the blond even more. That made his decision very clear. He needed to talk to Brian before he pursued anything with Justin. Knowing Brian as he did, he knew he wouldn't try to stop him over someone he'd just met... but, he wouldn't compete for Justin with his brother. Justin deserved better than those sort of games... and his relationship with Brian was solid. He wouldn't tamper with that.

Once they reached the door, Justin smiled at Brandon warmly, and with a questioning light in his eyes. "Uhhh, thank you for lunch, Brandon. It was nice having someone to talk to. Did you want to come in?"

"Yeah. I'd like to talk to Brian... if he's around." Brandon followed Justin inside the room, his eyes immediately pulling to find Brian reclining on his bed, playbook in hand. He moved closer as Justin closed the door, and went to his side of the room. "Hard at it again, baby brother?"

Brian smiled, flipping the book shut; Brandon was one of the few interruptions he didn't scowl at. "Hey, Brandon." His eyes slid to his hot, blond roommate that was attempting to make himself as unobtrusive as possible, an eyebrow arching curiously. "I see you met my roommate."

"Yes. He answered the door when you were in the shower." Brandon met Brian's blank stare. "Do you think we could take a walk or something, Brian? I'd like to talk to you."

"Is everything alright?" Brian sat, and stood quickly, his footsteps moving closer to his half-brother, concern clearly displayed on his face.

Brandon scowled at Brian's reaction. "I'm fine..." he snapped. "I just need to talk to you."

Justin looked over at them in slight surprise. He hadn't heard Brandon's voice carry any sort of sharpness since they'd met... he was clearly perturbed now. "Hey, you don't need to go out. I wanted to talk a walk around the grounds a bit. I need to pick up some books and supplies yet... so, you can have all the privacy you need."

"Thanks..." Brian answered, his eyes never leaving his brother's tense face.

Brandon relaxed, seeing that Brian wasn't going to say more than he wanted spoken. He smiled, and winked at Justin. "Yeah, thank you, Gorgeous. This won't take very long."

Justin flushed at the open admiration in Brandon's eyes, his footsteps quickly carrying him to the door. "See you later."

"Later..." they both replied, both sets of eyes watching the blond boy's retreat, appreciation for the sight equal in each man.

"So, what's up?" Brian asked, his eyes narrowed on his brother, his knowing gaze taking in every expression on Brandon's face. "Nothing is wrong - seriously?"

Brandon took in a deep breath. Damn. Why did Brian always have to worry so much? "I'm fine, Brian. Never felt better..."

"Okay. What's on your mind?"

"Uhhhh, it's Justin." Brandon watched Brian's face closely for a response; it was of no surprise to him when he got that familiar blank stare.

"What about him?" Brian grumbled, retreating to sit on his bed... relieved that everything was fine with his brother. Although, he wasn't sure he liked the direction this conversation was going.

Brandon moved to sit next to him, his words tumbling out freely - "I wanted to ask him out... and, well - I want to make sure you would be okay with that."

"Why the fuck wouldn't I be? I just met the little twat. He doesn't mean anything to me..." Brian shrugged off the annoyance that hit him the minute the words came from Brandon's mouth. They had never fought over a trick. He wasn't about to start now. True, he had seen Justin first... but it was obvious Justin wasn't on board with the way he lived his life. He didn't intend to change his 'safe' philosophy for anyone - not even the hottest piece of blond boy ass he had ever saw.

"That's a bit harsh, Bri. He doesn't deserve that," Brandon answered defensively. A dreamy expression came over his face. "He's hot, and unbelievably sensitive. I'd really like to get to know him better."

Brian snorted. "You got all that from one meeting?"

Brandon nodded. "Some things a man just knows. So, you mean it, then - if I ask Justin out, you truly won't mind?"

He stood up from the bed, his feet taking him over to the closet to pull on a shirt. Suddenly, he felt the need to keep himself busy, and moving. "No, I don't mind." He smiled at his brother tightly, before he told him, "Go for it. Fuck the shit out of him."

"We'll have to see about that. For now, I'd just like to get to know him." Brandon eyed his brother sharply for a minute. "I want you to promise me something, Brian."

Brian looked at him, he knew exactly what he was about to say. "Have I ever told anyone, Brandon? That's your business to share with whoever."

"Thank you, Brian." He moved to the door, an excited glint in his eyes. "I'm going to see if I can find Justin. If I'm lucky I might have plans tonight."

"Lucky?" Brian scoffed. "We're brothers. You can score any man you want."

Brandon smiled. "Well, only if you don't beat me to the punch. I guess this time you didn't."

Brian wasn't going to lie and say he hadn't wanted to fuck Justin. That wouldn't be happening now; at least, not as long as Brandon was interested in him. In more ordinary circumstances Brian might have engaged in some sibling rivalry and competitive spirit. However, his circumstances were far from ordinary. Brian wouldn't fight his brother for Justin. Brandon deserved to be happy. Life hadn't been kind to his brother. Recently, things had been going better for him; Brian only hoped that continued. "I guess not," Brian agreed.

"Talk to you later, bro. Good luck with the playbook." Brandon slipped from the room, his steps taking him down the stairs and off in the direction of where he hoped to find Justin. He had mixed feelings about his talk with Brian. There was an underlying tone in his brother. Brian had said all the right words, but had he really meant them? He really hoped so. Justin was special. It was his hope to find out exactly how much so.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Justin couldn't believe how fast his first week at college had passed. Other than a few calls from Daphne, and one from his parents yesterday, his life had centered around his textbooks, and getting comfortable with the lay of the land. It was a huge adjustment. Nothing in his mind could have prepared him for the halls, grounds, and the classrooms of Pittsburgh University. His schedule was full, and his time limited, but still, he remembered his father's advice. He had told him that this should be the time of his life. Justin hoped so. Beginning to settle into his routine, he began to think it could be; however, on the day of his arrival he wouldn't have thought it to be remotely possible.

His initial meeting with Brian was impossible to forget. He doubted many incoming Freshmen were greeted to such a sight. After coming to terms with his living situation, Justin was actually glad at times that his roommate was none other than his high school idol. It was good to put that all into perspective; seeing face-to-face how flawed the man truly was, he was finally beginning to look impartially at Brian - at least, as much as any gay man could towards a man like Brian Kinney.

He looked up from his small desk when Brian appeared in the bathroom doorway; his eyes widened as he took in his roommate's dressy attire. This afternoon was the first game of the season, and it happened to be a home game as well; Justin knew the players changed in the locker rooms, but he hadn't expected him to look like this. "Uhhh, nice suit," he couldn't help but to mumble. One thing was for certain, he doubted that suit came from off the rack. The material flowed against Brian's body, yet clung in all the right places as well. There wasn't a doubt every available female, and many of the males would be eyeing Brian today. Justin wasn't so sure even the unavailable ones wouldn't give Brian more than a passing glance.

"Thanks, Blondie." He surveyed himself in the mirror, before he smugly told him, "What's beneath the suit is even better..."

Justin snorted. "I'll take your word for it."

Brian laughed. They both knew that Justin had already viewed the entire package. "I could always show you - if your memory is that faulty."

"I think I'll pass. Thanks all the same, though." Justin looked back down at the textbook in front of him, determined not to allow Brian to be as much of a distraction as he normally was... and one that he knew the arrogant brunet hoped to be.

"Anytime..." Brian replied in boredom. "Such a studious boy you are, Justin Taylor. School work on a Saturday afternoon. Doesn't Justin ever get to go out and play?"

Justin closed his book. It was obvious he wouldn't get anything accomplished until Brian was gone. "As a matter of fact - Justin does have fun. I have a date this afternoon... for the game."

"How exciting." A mocking smile followed. "Don't tell me - your little school friend?"

"Not even close." Justin watched Brian closely for his reaction, still uncertain about his decision, and even more curious about Brian's reaction to it. "I'm going with your brother."

Brian's face became even more impassive. He didn't intend to reveal to the bodacious little blond if his announcement affected him in any way. "How sweet. Well, I must go now. I hope you enjoy the game." Brian's voice lowered to a hushed whisper. "A little word of advice - don't pretend to know anything about football if you don't. Brandon really hates that."

"Thanks for the info, Brian. However, you'll be glad to know that my dad took me to numerous games as I was growing up. I am very familiar with the process." Justin smiled sweetly, for some reason always enjoying getting the last word with Brian. Although, he rarely ended their exchanges doing so. "Good luck today."

Pocketing his keys, and slinging his duffel bag over his shoulder, he gave Justin a condescending smile. "No, little Justin, it's all about skill. Very little luck involved." Before opening the door, Brian gave him a flirtatious wink. "You could always give me a kiss for luck - that is, if you are so eager on extending it."

Justin slid a cold, disinterested glance over Brian. "No, that's quite alright. I wouldn't worry, though. I'm sure you will find plenty of your other admirers that will gladly give you one."

"Yes, you're right." Brian affixed a stormy glance on his roommate. "That and so much more." Before stepping from the room, Brian issued a curt - "Later."

He watched as the door closed behind Brian; Justin doubted he'd see Brian again today, at least, other than on the football field. As much as he didn't want to care about that, a part of him couldn't help it, even if just a little. One thing was more than clear - being the roommate of your high school idol was never easy, and in the case of it being Brian Kinney, Justin knew it would be even less so. Justin only hoped that time, the responsibility of University life, new friends, and the constant reminder of how Brian strives to live his life, would soon make his crush non-existent.

* * *

Justin whistled with appreciation as Brandon escorted him to their designated seats. "I'm impressed, Brandon. Seats on the fifty-yard line aren't easy to come by."

"Tell me about it. Especially for the season opener - not to mention it being against Florida State." Brandon grinned impishly. "Of course, it doesn't hurt being related to the star quarterback."

"Right. I can see where that might have some benefits." Justin was silent as the introductions were made and the teams made their way onto the field. He stood with the rest of the fans to cheer on the arrival of this years Pittsburgh Panthers. Justin alternated from looking at the field, then around him at the exuberance of the students, and other fans here to support the Panthers. It was an awe inspiring sight knowing he was a part of this University; that unmistakable college fever was swelling within him. Until this very moment, it hadn't really hit him. Now it was in full force.

Brandon watched intently as the Panther offense took the field. A smile spread across his lips as he watched Brian taking the shotgun formation. "It looks like they are trying to strike hard and fast." He glanced at Justin only briefly before returning to watch the play unfolding. Quickly, Brandon jumped to his feet when Brian's pass was complete, and the receiver gained 30 yards before finally being brought down. He shouted out hoots and hollers, resonant of the rest of the fans, his face beaming with unconcealed pride. "What an opening play. It looks like Brian is focused on his goals today."

Justin couldn't argue that. "It looks like Brian intends to give it his all."

Nodding energetically, Brandon agreed, "He always does." Brandon glanced over at Justin when a running play was in progress, a slightly apologetic look in his eyes. "This isn't much of a first date. I - I was hoping maybe we could spend some time together afterwards. Maybe dinner, and a club?"

"I'd like that." Justin realized he really meant it. There was something warm, and genuine about Brandon. The more he got to know him, the more he liked him. "I realize that your brother is the starting quarterback, and that you're much more interested in the game than me... well, I just want you to know that I'm fine with that. I think it's great that the two of you are so close."

"To be very clear, I am extremely interested in you, Justin. But yes, right now, it's about the game. Hopefully we can talk and get to know each other later." Brandon was clearly distracted by the game, but he wanted Justin to fully understand his interest. That wasn't about to change. Justin was special, and he was looking forward to going through all the stages of getting to know him. He only hoped Justin was as interested in doing the same. His eyes scanning the snapping play, Brandon's eyes bulged wide in excitement as Brian broke free from a defender and threw what equated to a 20-yard pass; the crowd went wild as the receiver artfully sprinted down the sideline and into the end zone.

Justin jumped to his feet with the rest of the crowd as the team followed the scoring receiver down the field, each of them administering congratulatory pats on the back. "Wow. I don't believe it. They scored so quickly."

"It's great, Justin. Looks like the entire team came to play today. This could be the start to a great season..." Brandon's eyes singled out his brother trotting off the field, his eyes filled with love and pride. Brian had accomplished so much. Between this year and the next, Brian would be in the scouting spotlight. As long as he didn't get distracted, Brian could have the career he'd always dreamt about. He only hoped nothing got in his way of that. Knowing his brother as he did, Brandon realized that everything else paled in significance to a professional football career. Brian would be repelled by anything or anyone that cost him that dream. He hoped nothing ever did.

* * *

Brandon walked along Liberty Avenue next to Justin; he had to resist the compulsion to grab Justin's hand in his and hold it tight. He wanted to shout out to all the interested fags that this hot blond not only was with him... but belonged to him as well. He knew that was a gigantic leap in the short time they had known each other, and it actually went against his character. Brandon had the feeling Justin would bring much change to his life. As hesitant as he generally was to change, this time he felt himself welcoming it.

Justin smiled shyly at his companion. "Thank you for dinner, and the game. It was wonderful - all of it." He laughed as he remembered the come from behind victory. "I bet Brian is partying it up with his teammates tonight."

"Yeah. It was a great game. I'm so glad we beat Florida State. Brian is probably well on his way to being drunk by now..." Brandon shook his head; there wasn't a doubt how Brian would end his victorious day celebrating. "No ass will be safe tonight."

Clutching his chest as laughter overtook him, Justin almost lost his balance when another couple passing by nudged him as they moved past. "That's probably true," Justin answered, when he had regained his breath. "And, it's fucking hilarious!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed dinner. Would you like to go into a club? There's no reason why the night has to end so soon..." Brandon's tone displayed the hopefulness in his request, although, he would go along with Justin's decision either way.

"Not tonight - if it's okay with you. I'd rather walk with you... and talk some more." Justin glanced down at the his watch, then back at Brandon, only now realizing just how late it was. "Uhhhh, will we have problems getting back into our dorms?"

Brandon shrugged. "They don't take role call, but they do frown if we make enough noise to disturb everyone else. When I'm going to be out late I usually stay in town."

"Stay in town? I thought you lived on campus." Justin was clearly confused now. In fact, he didn't think a student was allowed to have living accommodations both on and off campus.

"I do live on campus... but I have a small apartment too. In fact, it's just around the corner." Brandon looked at Justin uncertainly. He was worried what Justin would think if he asked him over. The last thing he wanted was to make Justin uncomfortable. This blond wasn't a trick. He wasn't sure how he knew, but he could already easily discern that he would never walk away from Justin after a night of unbridled lustful abandonment. Justin triggered something in him he didn't either understand or have any former familiarity with, he just knew he wanted to know more. A whole lot more.

"Wow. I guess that would make things convenient." Justin didn't finish his thought, although, he realized the implication was probably more than clear.

Brandon sighed. He had walked head first into that one. "I know how it looks... but it's not like that, Justin. Forget for a moment - if you can - that I am Brian's brother. I'll try to explain as best as I can."

Justin grinned impishly. "I know you're not Brian; that has been more than clear. From what I've gathered so far, the two of you only have a couple of things in common - clearly, both of you are hot; but more importantly, you have a closeness that only two brothers can share."

"True... but we have another thing in common too." Brandon smirked and lowered his voice in a conspiratorial fashion. "We're both queer as well."

"Clearly..." Justin muttered dryly. "Yet, Brian insists on hiding it from the world. Between you and me, I don't know how long he can do that. From what I've noticed so far - Brian isn't exactly discreet."

"I can't argue that. Brian's various lusts encompass all aspects of his life. He needs to get that under control, or as you said, he will be found out. I don't want to see his football career end just as it's starting. If it were me, I wouldn't give a damn; but, Brian wants that life. I don't know what it would do to him if he suddenly lost it."

Justin swallowed. He knew that was a risk. No matter how much times had progressed, there was always a chance Brian could be judged harshly and condemned just as fiercely. "I hope that doesn't happen. His talent is more than evident. It would be a shame if he lost it due to some bigoted assholes."

"He won't." Brandon smiled fondly as he thought of many of Brian's close calls; and yet, afterwards discovering they hadn't really been that close. "Brian is very smart. Don't let the flippant manner fool you. He has heart too. There is so much more to Brian than what people see."

"I'll take your word for it," Justin grumbled. For numerous reasons, he wanted to get off the subject of Brian Kinney. Justin knew one way to do that. "So, uhhhh, did you mention your apartment being around the corner for any particular reason... or were you merely making conversation?"

It was Brandon's turn to be embarrassed. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to end the night there. We could have a few drinks, watch a movie... talk some more."

"Talk?" Justin prodded, arching a brow suggestively.

"Yeah, talk - at least for now." Brandon stilled his steps, his hands closing over Justin's arms to urge him into doing the same. He looked into his endless blue eyes for a long moment, before he admitted, "I'm very attracted to you, Justin. I won't deny that. But, do I want you to come home with me to pounce on you? No. Not tonight. It's your call. I'll take you back to your dorm now, or you can stay at my apartment."

Justin gave it some thought. He didn't need to think for long. One thing was for sure - he didn't want to walk in on Brian with another of his tricks. This was a night he wouldn't be surprised if Brian brought one back home. But... more than that, he wanted to get to know Brandon too. "I do like you, Brandon. In some ways you are similar to Brian, but in others, so incredibly different. I'd really like to know more."

Brandon did what he'd wanted to do all evening. He slid his hand down Justin's arm and clasped their hands together. "Let's go, then."

As they walked away, neither of them noticed the hazel-eyed man watching them from a distance making his own realizations. Brian knew he had the power to stop this budding little romance - if he wanted. He was Brian Kinney; undoubtedly, he could have any man he wanted. There wasn't a doubt that he'd wanted - and if he was honest with himself, still wanted Justin Taylor. But... the more he thought about it, the more he decided Justin might be right. They were better off only to be friends.

There was no mistaking the lightness in Brandon's steps. It had been so long since he'd seen his brother so content. He might be an asshole much of the time, but he loved his brother. Brandon deserved to be happy. He turned and walked in the opposite direction, deciding that booze and the men of Babylon would heal what ailed him tonight. Brian didn't intend on interfering in Brandon's pursuit of Justin.

For the first time, Brian realized he had to settle friendship with a man he wanted to fuck. He wasn't holding back because he wanted to, he was doing it because it was the right thing to do.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Brandon sat next to Justin on the couch, a bottle of a chilled Chablis and two finely stemmed wine glasses in front of them. "Are you sure wine is okay? I've got beer in the refrigerator too."

"No, this is fine." Justin took a sip of the glass of wine that Brandon offered, a nod of approval quickly following. "I haven't tasted wine in a long time. This is very good."

Snickering, Brandon observed, "Could that be due to the fact that you aren't quite of legal drinking age yet?"

"Good point... but no, I've always been able to gain access - if I wanted. My parents would even let me have wine at dinner the past couple of years. So... I'm not an ingénue regarding the more minor alcoholic beverages."

"Tell me about them - your parents, I mean. Do you have a close family?" Brandon waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Are there more like you at home?"

"I'm very close to both of my parents. I've been fortunate really. They have always been supportive of everything I do." Justin took another long sip of his wine, before answering, "And no... there are no other versions of me at home. I guess, when my parents had me - they decided enough was enough."

Brandon directed a warm gaze on Justin; his voice lowered to a husky purr, when he told him, "I doubt that. My thought is that they decided such perfection couldn't be replicated."

Justin continued to be affected by this man's charm. In so many ways, it simply made sense that he was Brian's half-brother. "You are too much. And... an incorrigible flirt. I can see Brian in you... and yet, you are so different."

"Yeah, I guess we are." Brandon smiled as he thought of his brother... and what he must be doing right now. "I can only imagine the celebrating Brian is carrying out as we speak."

"Hopefully he does so discreetly... and behind closed doors." Once again, he remembered his first meeting of Brian - at least the one here on campus; discretion was not Brian Kinney's greatest strength.

Brandon nodded his agreement. "I am torn about how Brian lives his life - to be completely honest. As much as I know Brian yearns for a professional football career; I'd like to see him achieve it by being more open about who he is. This is the twenty-first century. Gay athletes have already emerged publicly. I think Brian could still be successful. Until he is open, I don't think he will truly be happy."

"Perhaps not... but, it's Brian's decision to make." Justin hated how they continued to get back on the subject of Brian... but, he figured with Brian being Brandon's brother, it was most likely unavoidable. "So... did you spend a lot of time together when you were growing up?"

"During the summer, Saint Joan, as Brian mockingly calls his mother, would send him to spend a month with me. Other than that, it was only phone calls, and cards." A pained look entered Brandon's eyes. "I wish we could have spent more time together."

"It's clear that the two of you love each other a lot. I'm sure Brian wished that too."

Brandon shrugged. "It's hard to tell with Brian. He keeps so much to himself... but with the asshole of a father we share, it hasn't been easy for him."

"I take it that Brian isn't close to either of his parents?" Justin asked, uncertain of how Brian would feel about his personal, and most private life being discussed so openly, but it did help in understanding so much more about him.

"Not at all. He hates both of them... and with the unhealthy childhood he endured, I completely understand." Brandon's tone was bitter when he remembered the bruises he'd seen on Brian's skin when he had come to visit. They had often appeared faded, and Brian hadn't wanted to talk about it in his younger years; but knowing Jack Kinney as he did - Brandon knew how they had been administered. He had been the lucky one not living in the Kinney home. His mother was very protective of him. She had always insisted that Brian stay with them, and never he with them. Undoubtedly, she had known as well.

Justin didn't want to prod any further. He had the unshakable feeling that a dark story could exist here. Justin didn't feel right about listening to it... unless it came from Brian himself. He couldn't imagine that candor coming from his aloof roommate anytime soon. In fact, he wondered if Brian would resent how much he had already learned about his private life. "I'm sorry Brian had such a rough upbringing... but, I'm glad that you were shielded from some of it."

Brandon's eyes became bleak for a moment. "We all have our own tragedies in life. It's just a question of how you manage them."

A heaviness suddenly permeated all around him. What had started out as light-hearted, and fun... now had become serious, even depressing. He wanted to escape from this and move back into more pleasant times. Placing his now empty wine glass on the table, Justin turned to face Brandon, a smile of mock reproof on his face. "So... did you bring me to your apartment only to talk about your brother?"

"Not at all." Brandon's expression remained serious... but in an entirely different way now. "I just wanted to spend more time with you." A sheepish grin followed. "I'll be honest, though. I probably would have used any excuse available to get you here."

"Cunning _and_ hot..." Justin smiled at Brandon flirtatiously, unable to resist the kindness and energy that emanated from Brian's brother. "Definitely a lethal combination.

Brandon's eyes moved over Justin's face, desperately attempting to analyze every detail. He reached up to trace his fingers along the side of Justin's face. "Can I ask you one thing... well, maybe two-"

Swallowing nervously, Justin asked, "Uhhhh, I guess that depends..."

"Nothing too difficult. I know it's getting late, and you probably want to get some rest. I'm actually tired myself." His eyes became shadowed for a moment before he added, "Probably the excitement of the game."

"Probably..." Justin agreed. "Your questions?"

"Well, I was hoping I could kiss you goodnight. That is - if it isn't too soon." Brandon's eyes were filled with hope, and yet, they held an acceptance to abide by any decision Justin made.

Justin's voice was husky, when he answered, "I think that can be arranged."

"Thank you, Justin." Brandon moved closer on the couch; his hand fully cupped Justin's chin in his hand. He did that for two reasons. One, it would make it so he couldn't crush their bodies together - pushing too hard and fast wasn't something he wanted to do with him. In addition, he just wanted to touch that pale, soft skin. As he touched it, he continued to be amazed. He knew Justin would be hard in all the right places... and yet, that softness was there too. It astounded him how quickly this man had affected him. Without a doubt, he wanted Justin Taylor. Brandon only hoped Justin felt the same... or would return his feelings with the same fervor very soon.

Sliding his hand up Brandon's arm, Justin leaned in for the kiss that seemed so important to Brandon. He wasn't sure what he had expected, but all that was forgotten when their lips touched. The kiss was searching, yet sweet; it lacked the fire that one felt when engaged in a mind-altering kiss... but it was nice. As the kiss slowly deepened, Justin learned another thing - Brandon knew how to kiss. Despite how innocent the kiss had began, Justin knew they would end it with both of them curious about more.

Brandon pulled back after a brief foray into Justin's mouth. He knew it was necessary if he was to manage any kind of restraint. Much like his brother, it wasn't in his nature to hold back from what he wanted. Justin Taylor most definitely fell into that category. "I guess we should say goodnight..."

"Yeah... I guess." Justin moved back, his eyes searching Brandon's face intently. Something was troubling him... but he wasn't sure what. He remembered that Brandon had said something about two questions. Justin wondered if that what still had Brandon distracted. "Uhhhh, didn't you say something about two questions?"

"I did, but that kiss more than answered everything - at least for me. We have plenty of time to talk and explore things." Brandon bit his lip uncertainly. "That is - if I'm not taking it for granted that you want to do the same."

Justin smiled brightly at Brandon. He didn't have a clue where this new relationship could be heading, but he definitely wanted to know more. "I don't want to rush into anything... but, I would love to spend time with you Brandon. Perhaps it will turn into something special."

Unable to resist, Brandon pulled him forward into a close embrace; squeezing him tightly and affectionately. "I think it already has..." he murmured into Justin's ear. "But... I'm willing to take it slow." He only hoped that time, and circumstances made his greatest hopes come true.

* * *

Brian wasn't the least bit surprised that Justin had stayed out the entire night. He knew how persuasive Brandon could be; and after all, he was _his_ brother. Still, the thought unsettled him. That he liked least of all. He should have fucked Justin that first day. Then, this wouldn't be gnawing at him. He would have had him, and he could have genuinely turned his back on the blond's obvious attractions and wish his brother well with him. Brian refused to acknowledge that it could have led to more. He never approached more than one-night with a man. That wouldn't change no matter who the lucky man in his bed turned out to be.

What disturbed him the most was the fact that he kept seeing Justin's face in his head - but not this Justin. It was a younger version. Naïve and shy. As he looked over at Justin's side of the room, Brian was tempted to do a bit of snooping; he shuddered as he realized that would signify that he gave a fuck one way or another. He was Brian Kinney. He didn't give a fuck about tricks - prospective ones or those already acquired. That wasn't how he lived his life.

Brian thought back to every moment he'd spent with the young blond. Slowly it began to become more clear. It was in seeing Justin - in his mind - with his friend Daphne; but, not here in this room, but at another place. School. Yes, that was it. High school to be exact. They had attended the same high school. Unbelievable, he thought. And yet... he knew it was true. Why had they never spoken? Fuck! He could have nailed his virgin ass - then and there. He had only been coming into his own sexuality then, but there wasn't a doubt he would have fucked Justin. Clearly, they hadn't moved in the same circles. Justin was obviously more studious... and he was a jock. The cliques they formed would be vastly different, as was their classmate status. Still... Justin was one hot little shit. Why hadn't he approached him?

He sat up on the bed when he heard the key slipping into the lock. The doorknob turned, silence prevailed on the other end. At least he had come home alone. That was good. He had much to discuss with his hot little roomie... things his brother didn't need to be included in. "Well, well... little Justin returns."

"It appears so," Justin drolly replied. He sighed wearily. Already he could tell it would be one of _those_ sort of chats with Brian.

"Did you have fun with my brother?" Brian asked, the ice in his eyes, warring with his casual tone.

Justin smiled when he thought of Brandon. "Actually, we did." He cast a challenging stare at Brian. "In fact, so much so that I plan to see him again tonight."

"Tonight? Are you fucking kidding me?" Brian exploded. He didn't like this one fucking bit. At first, he was fine with it. He figured Brandon would do what he generally did - fuck a guy and get him out of his system. Much as he operated himself. There was something else going on here... and it disturbed him.

Flopping down onto his own bed, Justin groused, "What's the big deal? You act like you're jealous." Turning his head to meet Brian's angry gaze, Justin taunted him, "Are you?"

Brian jumped up from his bed, his steps carrying him quickly over to Justin's side of the room. "You self-absorbed little shit. Of course, I'm not jealous. Why the fuck would I care who fucks your little Freshman ass?"

Justin forced himself not to display any reaction to Brian's hurtful words. Yeah, it was time to move past this pointless crush. Nothing would ever come of it - that only became more blatantly obvious. Standing to his feet to glare unforgivably at the heartless asshole, Justin snapped, "Then, what's your fucking problem?"

"I don't have a problem. But, let me tell you this, little boy, if you hurt my brother - I will fuck your world up!" Brian's nostrils were flaring in anger, protective rage swelling within him. Jealous! The nerve of the fucker. As if he would ever care enough to be jealous over any man! However... his brother was a different matter. He cared about him more than anything.

Wow. Someone was over-protective, Justin thought. Fuck his world up? Yeah. He'd done that once - whether cognizant of it or not. No way would he allow Brian Kinney to do that again. No fucking way. "Yeah well, I believe you're the baby brother. Time to let your brother live and make his own decisions."

"You don't know shit, Taylor!"

Justin didn't get it... and as always, Brian wasn't flowing with an abundance of information. "Perhaps not. This isn't your business, Brian. It's Brandon's life... and if we want to see each other - then, we will. Stay the fuck out of it!"

Brian knew he had to compose himself now. If he lingered any longer, he would end up saying too much. And... it wasn't his story to tell. It was Brandon's decision. "I've said all I need to say about it. If you aren't truly into him - end it now. He doesn't need any more disappointment." Brian slammed into the bathroom; he paused only to lock the door, as silent tears slipped down his cheeks. He'd almost fucked up in the worst possible way. Had he told Justin the truth, his brother would never forgive him. And, even more to the point, Brian couldn't face the reality that stared Brandon in the face every day of his life.

His brother was terminally ill. In remission currently, but every day that could change. Brian's heart broke at the thought of that devastating reality. It was a horror he shared with his brother - each and every day. A nightmare that was his most haunting reality.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_**Three Weeks Later...**_

"Justin, I realize you are still getting settled in... but, I really think this would be significant for your mother..." Craig really hated speaking the words, far more than he revealed to his son; college should be the time of his life. He shouldn't be worrying about relieving his mother's clinging anxieties. Not that he didn't understand Jennifer, he merely kept his more hidden. Craig surmised that was the difference between mother's and father's. Whatever it meant - he needed his wife to stop moping around and accept the reality of life. Justin was in all likelihood gone from their home now. Outside of summer visits, and holidays - if Justin came home even then - the odds were in the favor that he would find his own place after he graduated. In essence - make his own life. Jennifer still hadn't come to terms with that reality that every parent faced.

"I'm sorry Mom isn't adapting well. I don't know what else to do. I call home every weekend..." Justin glared at Brian's condescending smirk from across the room. Of course, Mr. Sensitivity would mock his mother's inability to let go. He wouldn't expect anything different from _him_.

Craig sighed. "I was hoping we could spend part of the day with you next week - either Saturday or Sunday. I wouldn't want to do it at a time that would conflict with your studies."

Justin gnawed at his bottom lip thoughtfully, completely oblivious to Brian's eyes following the movement. "Uhhhh, well, Sunday is better for me... unless we just had dinner Saturday evening. I'm kind of tied up on Saturday during the day." At that, Justin spared a glance at Brian, the ice he found in the gaze directed at him was chilling at best. He knew the source of that malicious look. Brian knew he would be going to the game with Brandon. They got around fine when Brandon wasn't introduced into the subject. But... when he was - the battle lines were drawn.

"I knew it!" Craig exclaimed in a boasting manner. "I told Jennifer that you probably had a girlfriend already. Just forget it, Justin. I'll explain to your mother. All I ask is that you call her more often." As an afterthought, Craig added, "I hope Daphne isn't too upset-"

"Dad!" Justin exclaimed. He turned his back not wanting to see the look of amusement on Brian's face. He knew he should have taken this call outside, but he had been in the middle of studying, and more important than that - he didn't want Brian to realize he had driven him away. "I've told you there's nothing between me and Daphne. She's my best friend. That's all!"

Brian chuckled from across the room, his ire at his blond roommate momentarily dissipating in the face of his father and son chat. Thankfully, that wasn't something he had to endure. But... it was clear that in Justin's case, a chat with Dad was much different than one with his not-so dearly departed father would have been. He knew he shouldn't be listening... but for some reason, he just couldn't help it. Outside of leaving the room, there wasn't much he could do to avoid it... and he wasn't about to cater to the little Princess to that degree.

"Does Daphne realize that? And... does she know you have a date on Saturday?" Craig demanded to know, determined in his insistence that something was going on between him and Daphne - whether Justin was aware of it or not.

"Yes, Dad. Daphne knows I have a date... and it's nothing like what you're thinking, either. It's just a date to Saturday's game." Justin knew he could rock his father's world by telling him it was a date with a guy... and one that he found extremely attractive. However, he didn't plan on having that talk today, and most definitely - not on the phone. "Dad... I really need to get back to studying. I have a test tomorrow, and-"

Craig immediately cut him off. "Say no more, Justin. Your studies are the most important thing in your life. I will tell your mom that you will try to call more often. That's all I can ask."

"Talk to you later, Dad. Give Mom a hug for me and tell her I'll talk to her soon." Justin felt a slight lump settling in his throat. He did miss his parents... but this process was all part of life, and growing up. They all had to adjust to the changes, knowing in the end, it would all be worth it. Justin ended the call, knowing without a doubt by the snickering behind him that the mocking would commence. There was no way around it. Not with Brian Kinney as a roommate. Justin turned to glare at him, snapping angrily, "Don't start it, Brian!"

Brian slightly sneered. "Poor little Princess. Mommy misses you... and Daddy doesn't know you like cock." Padding lightly across the room, Brian stopped when only a few feet separated them. "Tell me, Blondie - does Mommy know you like to take it up the ass?"

"God... you're crude. I don't get how Brandon can be your brother. Even a half-brother!" Justin knew that mentioning Brandon would escalate their interaction even further... but Justin couldn't resist. Brian pissed him off with his cold manner and insulting remarks. Brian's only saving grace - in his opinion - was in knowing how much he loved his brother. His roommate worked hard at perfecting his asshole demeanor. Justin didn't believe the validity of it for a minute. There wasn't a doubt that a long story existed that explained why Brian was the way he was now... but, he knew the story wouldn't be forthcoming from Brian anytime soon. And... hearing it from Brandon wasn't something he wanted to do. Any disclosures about his past, and the many intricacies that made Brian who he was should only come from Brian himself.

"Leave my brother out of it!" Brian hissed, moving even closer, his nostrils flaring as his protective instincts roared to life.

Justin didn't intend to back down, even though, when Brian got into this 'protect Brandon' mode, he was more than formidable. "Leave him out of it? How can I when you bring my relationship with him into the conversation at every opportunity!?"

"I am not the one who brought him up!" Brian stormed back.

"This time!" Justin countered, his eyes blazing, and his pale skin becoming flushed; unbeknownst to him, quickly becoming the most beautiful sight Brian had ever seen.

Brian couldn't take his eyes off of Justin. He was unbelievably hot. There was no doubt - if not for his brother's deep attraction to Justin - he would be using every trick he possessed to have this blond underneath him. It was a shame really. One fuck and his fixation with Justin would be over. That was the duration his lust always lasted for any man. Then, they could do this 'friends' thing that Justin seemed so keen on. Brian surveyed the younger man intently. Perhaps that was the answer. Fuck the shit out of his hot little blond boy ass. Then, he could move on. In fact, they both could.

Justin warily watched as a mixture of emotions played upon Brian's face. He had no way of knowing exactly what Brian was thinking; all he did know was that he doubted it boded well for him. When Brian began to move closer, almost in a seemingly aggressive manner, Justin knew he needed to regain control. The only way he could effectively do that would be by achieving distance. Viewing the glint of lust in Brian's eyes that he hadn't seen recently, Justin knew a tactical retreat was more than necessary. "Listen, Brian. I don't want to fight with you. I need to get back to my studying. I - uhmmmm - I think I'll just go to the library-"

His hand shot out to intercept Justin before he could scurry away from him and out of their room, Brian pulled Justin into his arms, his breathing quickening as he pulled the blond closer. He knew this was wrong for a number of reasons... but, he also wanted him. And, no matter what the obstacles, Brian Kinney always got what he wanted. Brian realized this wasn't fair to Brandon, but he figured Brandon would rather it happen now before he got any closer to Justin. In his mind he refused to see it as betrayal. Brian conveniently filed it away to doing what was necessary to end this lust that was eating away at him. Once that was done, he could cheerfully give him to Brandon, and not interfere further. That was, as long as Justin didn't prove himself unworthy of his brother's attentions.

"Brian, stop it..." Justin protested, unsuccessfully tugging at the arm Brian now restrained. "This isn't going to get us anywhere!"

"On the contrary." Brian's eyes drilled into the succulent raspberry lips. "I think this could get us to many places-"

Justin glared at Brian, doing all he could to keep his body from responding to the sudden proximity they shared. He forced himself to remember two very important facts - one, he was 'sort of' dating Brian's brother; and two, Brian still viewed him as just another piece of ass. That wasn't the relationship he wanted - not now or ever. Nothing good could come of prolonging this embrace. No matter how good Brian felt pressed up against him - this wasn't what was best for him. Now, to keep his body convinced of that fact. "Let me go, Brian. I don't want this."

Brian arched a brow, his hands sliding to capture Justin's hips; as he pulled him even closer, Brian could feel Justin's cock beginning to harden against his own. "Is that a fact?" Brian's voice became heavy with desire. "I think your dick answers differently."

"Don't be so fucking obtuse, Brian!" Justin shoved with all his might, and finally gained enough separation to squirm free. "I'm fucking queer. Of course my cock will get hard being rubbed against yours. It doesn't mean I'm going to fuck you."

"Uhhh, correction, Princess. It would be more of a case of you getting fucked. I am no one's bottom boy." Brian's tone was derisive, the unsatisfied lust still burning in him. He had to get control of this... right now, he just didn't know of any other way how. His eyes narrowed on Justin thoughtfully. "Let me share a common trait I have with my brother. We're both tops. Brandon will never let you fuck him. So... I'd just become accustomed to that - if I were you."

Justin pulled the door open, not even bothering to notice the man on the other side of the door, his hand all poised to knock. "Yeah, well, another mistake there, Stud. You are NOT me." Turning to walk out the door, for once managing to have the last word with this beautiful, and aggravating man, Justin gasped when Brandon's surprised expression took in both his words, and the tension between the two roommates. "Hey, Brandon. We didn't have plans, did we?"

Brandon looked away from Justin's surprise, to catch the familiar look of unquenched desire on his brother's face. Pain and accusation shot from his eyes into his brother's. He was further disheartened when Brian looked away in an obvious acknowledgment of his guilt. Looking back at Justin, he was only slightly relieved by the anger he saw in his beautiful blue eyes. Whatever had happened between them, it was apparent that Justin had been the one to stop it. He was curious about what had happened... but first, a talk with his brother was obviously his most pressing matter of business. "No, Justin. We didn't. I was just hoping we could grab a quick bite to eat."

Smiling, Justin nodded his head in quick agreement. He would love to spend some time with Brandon, and forget about his disaster of a relationship with his brother. "I'd like that... only, I was heading to the library. I need to get a couple of books before they close-"

"That's fine." Brandon ignored his brother's presence and grasped Justin's hand lightly in his own. "I need to talk to Brian for a bit. How about if I meet you there?"

"Sure..." Justin looked back and forth between the two brothers, hating his obvious part in their upcoming discussion. There wasn't a doubt that Brandon was angry, and perhaps rightly so. They weren't in a committed relationship, but Brian was clearly crossing lines. Justin knew he wasn't blameless, but Brian's behavior was unacceptable. What was worse - he didn't understand it. One moment, Brian was all protective over Brandon, and the next, he was trying to steal him away from him. Something was off here. He just didn't know what. He squeezed Brandon's hand, before he leaned up and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I'll see you soon, then."

Brandon watched as Justin walked down the hallway. He called out in total agreement. "You can count on it."

Brian watched as Brandon stepped into the room, not even bothering to close the door. That was good, he thought. It was to be a brief lecture. Brian was more than fine with that. He had gone too far today... and they both knew it. There was just something about that little fucker that provoked him. It didn't always come out in the best possible of ways. "Okay. Let's have it. Then, I can get back to my exhilarating evening..."

"Only you could be a smartass fresh after being caught in the act!" Brandon's face darkened in anger, pain still reflecting in his eyes. "I don't get it, Brian. Weeks ago when I asked if there was any reason I shouldn't pursue something with Justin - you told me no. Yet, clearly, you are more than casually interested in him!"

"It's not a big deal. Certainly not enough for you to get so upset about." Brian chewed on his bottom lip thoughtfully. "That can't be good for you."

Brandon swore under his breath. "Not a big deal? Yeah, well, here's a news flash, Brian. Justin is a big deal to me! And, don't fucking worry about what's good for me. I can take care of myself!"

Brian looked at his brother incredulously, unable to fathom how much Brandon had changed in such a short span of time. "I can't believe I'm hearing this - from you! Where is the guy that used to have my back when we went clubbing... making certain I didn't take off with the wrong trick? We used to point out our tricks, and bet which one of us would score first." Brian smiled in recollection. "You even beat me a time or two."

"I remember... but, things change Brian. People change." Brandon shrugged, almost uncertain how to explain how the change evolved; he only knew that he was different now. "Perhaps it has something to do with realizing the fragility of life, and not wanting to waste any of it... or maybe it just took a special man to make me see things more clearly. I really don't know. I just know the club-hopping days are over for me, Brian."

"All because of one blond-headed little twink..." Brian sneered, instantly forcing away the revulsion he felt at Brandon and Justin in a relationship that lasted beyond one night of frenzied fucking. Initially, that was all he thought it would be. Brandon was his brother, after all. Clearly - that wasn't what his brother wanted. That cast an entirely new meaning on this - whatever it turned out to be. "What exactly are you saying, Brandon?"

"I'm saying that Justin is important to me... and if you love me, you will stay the fuck out of it." Brandon narrowed his eyes on his glowering brother. "Justin has told me that you don't approve of our relationship. It needs to stop. Unless..."

Brian warily asked, "Unless?"

"Unless you have feelings for Justin too. If you do, well, I think we should let him decide, and no matter what his answer is, accept it and not let it affect our relationship as brothers."

"Feelings?" Brian was quick to deny that ludicrous allegation. "He's hot. That's the end of it. Would I fuck him? Well, obviously you know I would. But... that's where it would end."

"Then, your attempts need to stop. It isn't fair to me... and it certainly isn't what Justin wants..." Brandon persisted, his eyes wide and intent on his brother, his determination to make a point never stronger.

Brian nodded. There wasn't a doubt that Justin didn't want what he had to offer. Justin was too sensitive for casual. That had been clear from the first time they met... at least, when they had met here at college. "I'll back off, Brandon. Hurting you is the last thing I want to do. But... I will do it on one condition."

Brandon watched his brother suspiciously. Although, it wasn't something they spoke of often, Brandon knew what it would be about. "Go on..."

"You need to tell Justin everything about you. Not only for your sake, but his as well. If you are considering a relationship with him - it is the right thing to do."

"I know it is," Brandon answered almost forlornly. "I'll tell him when the time is right."

"No!" Brian insisted. "You need to tell him now. If you don't - I will!"

Brandon's eyes glittered in rage. They didn't fight often... but when they did - it was usually felt by many. "Why so insistent, Bro? Do you think Justin will turn from me, and run straight into your waiting arms?"

"Fuck! You two deserve each other! Equally stubborn - the both of you!"

"I'm sorry, Brian. I guess you didn't deserve that." Brandon gave his brother an apologetic look, before he further conceded, "I promise - I'll tell him soon."

Both men turned to face the man that suddenly filled the doorway, each of them looking anxiously at the other.

"Tell me what?" Justin asked, his eyes darting back and forth between them. At once, Justin realized it was serious as he watched the color draining from Brandon's face, and the anxiety clearly marking Brian's. He had known from the start that something wasn't quite right between the two of them. Now he hoped he would find out exactly what. By the bleak look on each of their faces, Justin didn't think it would be good news. In fact, he was more than certain of that.

TBC


End file.
